My lovely boy
by CaterpillarBis.cuits
Summary: Hiroko Ash, an Japanese-English kid with a secret... Well, a life of secrets actually, and with the Host club demanding that 'he' drops the innocent fascade, what will become of the Host clubs Lovely boy? Pls Review and vote for which pairing... Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Hiroko!

Hiroko's POV

My smile only widened as I approached the school on my small, rusty bike. The vast amount of land that Ouran Academy owned was more than a thousand times bigger than my apartment block, and a million times more luxurious. The golden bars that circled the school glistened in the spring sunlight, and only made my beam shine.

Earlier in the morning, I had been shaking with fear over how I would fit in at school, before my stupid older brother Yuki decided it would be funny to cut off most of my hair. He said: 'It will boost your confidence!' that was my brother, my blonde haired, blue-eyed big brother who was filled with strange theories and crazy ideas. Mother fixed it quickly however, her job as a hairdresser made me slightly relieved, though she only had time to make sure the diagonal cut was even.

Now my charcoal black hair fell from my left shoulder, all the way up to my red streak with hung by my right ear. And, somehow, a part of my hair had managed to partially cover my face. I guess it made me look kinda… Handsome? I mean, if you saw me in my black work jeans, and supermarket button-up school shirt, thin tall build, and piercing emerald and icy blue eyes (Yup, one eye blue and one eye green) you would say I was a male.

I quickly tie my bike up to a railing, and rush into the large building, leaving a crowd of fascinated students standing in awe while looking at my bike.

"Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi, please take care of me." The girl messily dressed, with badly cut hair chimed, it was now my turn.

"Hiya, I'm Ash, Hiroko, please take care of me-"I was cut off by a snicker.

"Isn't Hiroko a girl's name?" I tensed, did he really think that I was a boy?

"Actually, Hiroko can be either, it means 'broad minded child' isn't that right Ash-san?" I silently nod my head and she smiles brightly at me. "Thank you Fujioka-san." After that, Haruhi and I are sat next to each other at the back of the class, which, is actually quite enjoyable!

A few more weeks pass, and already me and Haruhi have found a lot in common, we both are honour students, and she got in academically, while I got in through art and academics. I also found out that she lost her mom when she was young… I can't really say that about my dad, since he is doing all he can for us in England; but since his visa ran out here, all he can do is work there and send money here, I haven't seen him in nine years.

"Hiroko-Chan! Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Your mom and brother are both working till late aren't they?" I grin at my friend's proposal.

"Ok, I will come over after school, if you want I can stay over so that we can study?"

"Sounds alright, I'm going to study at lunch though, do you want to come?" I nod happily and hear the end of lesson bell. "Let's go then!"

How can NONE of the libraries be quiet? For such a huge place with five of them, it was not impressive. I look over at Haruhi and frown at her horribly cut brunette hair. My mom had offered to cut it, but she said that 'it would be asking too much' which I think is rubbish. "Uh, this abandoned music room seems like an alright place to study…" Haruhi muttered, obviously as vexed about the whole library thing as I was. "It gives me the creeps…" Haruhi shrugged and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Actually Haruhi… I really need to eat, I'll come over to your house in the afternoon k?" She nodded sadly and I sped off, what was it about those massive glamorous double doors that made it seem so eerie to me? Oh well, I guess I could ask Haruhi later on today.

Padding along to the Fujioka house didn't take long, it was only around the corner from mine. I wore a mint green, armless dress that hung just above my knees, a white and red baseball jacket and a pair of green flats. The hair that was long enough was tied to the side, while my emerald coloured eye was covered by my short green fringe. "Hiroko dear! That dress looks stunning on you, will you be staying overnight?" Ranka had adored me from the moment he saw me, which was almost two weeks ago. "Good to see you Ranka, and yup! I'll be staying to study… Is Haruhi here yet?" he looked confused.

"I thought she was with you?" I sigh and smile gratefully.

"No need to worry, as long as she stays in Ouran, and comes back straight away she'll be fine, if she's not back in half an hour I'll go looking-" Ranka gasped as he looked at me. Did I have something on it? "Y-your eyes…" He clasped his hands over his mouth, and I scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah… one Blue and one green weird right?" a grin appeared on his face and he giggled.

"They are magnificent!" I feel my heart stop for a moment, and my eyes go glassy.

"They're not that amazing…" Ranka sighed and pinned up the hair that was hanging over my face, now he would be able to see a hint of freckles, high cheekbones and sharp features, not to mention both of my eyes. "And even more beautiful when we can see your face." I embrace Ranka lovingly and he takes me into the apartment. "I'll get a futon from the cupboard for you, just sit and wait..."

"How about I prepare some tea? Since we're waiting for Haruhi to come anyways."

"Good idea! I won't be a second!" And by a second he means about five minutes. I sit the two cups down on the table, and on queue Ranka frolics in with a proud look plastered onto his face. "Haruhi's room is sleepover ready-"

"Dad! I'm home, is-"Haruhi comes in, dressed in Ouran's blue uniform, haircut and her brown eyes bulging. "Yeah, I'm here, here, have this and I will make my own." She sits down and I calmly make my way to the kitchen. "Haruhi! Can I have a little help?" Haruhi walks in and I give her a furious look. "What?"

"Don't just say 'what?' WHAT happened to you! Why are you dressing a uniform that costs more than my brother's share of the rent?" I yell quietly.

"Calm down and I'll explain…" I sigh and cross my arms. "So, when you left, I decided to go in and study- which was a terrible idea. I didn't know, that when I opened the door, I would find the Host club… And IkindabrokeavasewortheightmillionYen!" I gape at her and start to laugh.

"Seriously? A Host club! What did they do to you?" I say like a child awaiting the next page of a story book. "Well, the 'king' Souh Tamaki, said that I would have to pay off my debt working as the 'natural' type…" I giggle and Haruhi tilts her head.

"Well, you've definitely got a way with words!"

"Y'know, you know how to make a person feel really depressed to really happy in a matter of seconds?" I shrug and hug my friend. "I will come and see you tomorrow…"

"Hiroko…Hiroko!" I heard a voice and I could feel myself physically jolt. _I will not wake up… _"Hiroko!" _Grrr I will NOT wake up! _"Hiroko!" I lean up and shiver. I feel myself look up at whoever called my name. "GET OUT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" I yell and throw something hard at the figure, before lying back down. "Ahh! I'm sorry Hiroko dear! But…" I didn't hear what the voice had to say before falling asleep.

My eyes flutter open and I yawn happily. Haruhi looks down at me with an ashamed look on her face. "Sorry that my dad tried to wake you up…" Did he? I can't remember being woken up…

"Oh um, it's ok…" I get out of bed, and get changed into my school 'attire' before combing my hair over my eyes. "Hey Haruhi… I'll see you at the Host club K? I won't be in classes." She nods uncertainly as we head out the door, and for a split second I swear I saw Ranka with a plaster on his head.

Haruhi's POV

After school, I had run all the way to the Host club to find them dressed like Aztecs or something, which I had strongly disagreed too, so Now I sit with several girls sitting starry eyed-opposite me. Suddenly, the door bursts open, "SORRY HARUHI! I'm late because the doctor took too much time giving me medi- HEY! Aren't they the two that- Aw! That blonde small one is so cute! HARUHI! I feel dizzy-"

"Um, excuse me children have you seen a drugged fifteen year old around-"The doctor gasped as she saw my unconscious best friend sprawled out on the floor. "I told you to stay where you were to let the medication wear off!" The twins poked Hiroko

"Hey, isn't this the other honour student?" Kyoya pushes up his glasses and looks at his computer.

"Yes, J Hiroko Tanaka Ash. First year and probably fifteen years of age." The club waited for him to say something really weird like her blood type or height.

"That's it?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya gritted his teeth and nodded in annoyance. "Doesn't Haruhi know stuff about him?" As the doctor dragged her away I couldn't help but feel afraid, I knew her heart condition wasn't bad, but those drugs looked like they affected her loads…

**Ohhhh, what's this about a heart condition? And can anyone guess her blood type? And why is her file empty? Thanks for reading guys, review below and check for reg. updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Host clubs Lovely boy is blonde?

Hiroko's POV

As I regain consciousness, I slowly begin to remember the chain of events which had occurred. I had gone to see the doctor about my medication (Which I had to take every week), she had given me my first dose of this green stuff with the side effect of drowsiness, and a 'drugged' feeling. After that, she had forgotten where she had left my second dose, so when she left, I took my leave and pretended to be an aeroplane while running down the halls. I hadn't realised till an hour later that I was lost, and so hid in a dark broom closet whispering 'Slendey's gonna get me!' before getting up and somehow finding the music room and making a fool out of myself…

I cradle my head in my hands, and my mother promptly appears, rubbing my back.

"It wasn't _that _bad was it?" She comments gently.

"Yes, it was _that _bad!" I emphasise the 'that'. "No, bad is an understatement!" I reclaim my previous position (Head in hands, 'I'm doomed' look) and sniffle. She springs off my bed and lands gracefully before holding out her hand. "How about… We neaten up that haircut? Or have you forgotten how many hairdressing laws I broke in order for you to leave on time with a half decent cut?" She grins happily at me and I can't help but smile. She is so beautiful… I always remember her when she would dress up and go out with father when I was a kid, she would do her hair differently everyday back then, with only hair going to her shoulders. And even now, with her long black hair always tied into a bun, her perfect porcelain doll features remain: she had the rosy red cheeks, which stayed with her every moment of the day; the crimson lips, which shone every time she smiled, whether it be the common loving one, or the occasional fake one; the shiny, well kept, and slightly curled jet black hair; and finally, the glowing green orbs that my father fell in love with, compared to my green eye, hers were breath-taking, and even now I get lost in them. The best bit about it was: she was **my **mother; the person I was allowed to look up to, and I was proud of it, even when father left, when the love of her life abandoned her and their children, she kept being brilliant through and through. "Ok." Was my short reply, and with that I was whisked off before I could take another breath.

"Hey, Isn't that Hiroko Kun?"

"Wow, he looks so handsome with that cut!"

"I heard he gets it done professionally!"

"Well, it makes him look sweet and modest!" Wow, I didn't realise my hair getting cut to my ears was big news… "Hiroko!" Haruhi's sweet voice rings through my ears and I turn to face her.

"Hi!" I smile warmly at her.

"You're quite the catch with the ladies, when you passed out in the club, they were really worried about you!" I blush slightly and rub the back of my head.

"Really?" I'm generally embarrassed.

"You should come back to the Host club tonight-"

"You mean he has to come back, when he fainted he broke a tea set…" The twins chime and I leap out of my skin. "DO NOT creep up on people like that!" They shrug, unfazed by my comment.

"Well,"

"It's not our fault that you get freaked out by such petty things Joko Kun…" I tense up at my nick name and glare at thing one. (Hey, the cat in the hat thing one and thing two are like them in an AU!) "And since when did we have nicknames for each other boys?"

"Since we can pull anything off!" Thing two exclaims.

"We can pull off acts, names… Especially girl's names, they suit us!"

"But because you can't pull off many things- we decided to do it for you!" They both hug my sides and I fake blush (Thank you drama summer camp!) "Guys… You shouldn't touch me like that!" I whine with an indecisive undertone. Haruhi doesn't notice but the twins pull away immediately. "You really shouldn't touch someone like that, who you have only just met!" several girls who we were not aware of coo over, blurting out sympathetic comments and promises. As soon as I get them all to get off, I go back over to the shocked twins. "It's fine that you underestimated me _Kaorin _and_ Hikari_ Chan!" I spin on my heel, and Haruhi pads over to me as we walked into the school building.

"Ootori saaaaaaan!" I poke away at Kyoya's side as he types indefinitely at his laptop. Y'know, I might get one just to annoy him! Yeah, I'll create viruses and send them to his computer! He tilts his head to the side as to acknowledge my mere existence for a split second, before he continued typing. I huff and walk to what seems like the supply closet at the back of the room. I yank out a trumpet (Hey, it is a music room after all!) and feel my heart ache a bit. Kyoya won't even know what hit him! As I prepare to frighten the life out of him, he pulls the brass instrument from my grip and sets it gently beside him.

"You would be in great agony if you were to blow on that, and I don't want to be filling in paper work due to your stupidity Ash san." I growl slightly and place myself on the seat opposite him. He pushes up his glasses slightly before staring me directly in the eyes. Ok… maybe getting his full attention was a really bad idea. "How much was the tea set Ootori san?" I try and get out of his direct view slightly. "That set cost ten million Yen-"

"Done." He looked at me almost shocked, though within a second became composed.

"Well, as a 'punishment' of sorts, you will be expected not to spend time with Haruhi at this club." I smirk. "If you wish to see your friend during these hours, I would suggest that you join the Host club." I almost burst into tears of laughter when he says this. "If-if I join the club, do I have to pay the money?" His glasses shine and it sends a chill down my back.

"Only if you want a large debt Ash san-"

"Geez, I'm tired of you being so formal! Just call me J or Hiroko, simple as! Oh, and about the Host club thing- sure, I want the opportunity to mess with those twins some more!" Kyoya fake smiles and gestures for me to go and change, then sit with Haruhi.

"And well, you see ladies, that's how Haru Chan and I became buds!" I rub the back of my neck as the girls giggle slightly. "Oh you are so sweet Hiroko Kun!" I smile widely at Hitomi Chan.

"Wow ladies, you have such long names compared to my real one…" They all give an inquisitive expression. "What is your real name Hiroko Kun?"

"Well… J" I murmur, and several girls coo.

"Aww! J Kun is a cute name too! You're such a Lovely boy J Kun!" Honey senpai pops his head up and grins happily at me. "J Kun has started the host club?"

"How did you know my name Honey senpai?" He giggles and points at Kyoya.

"Kyo Kun gave us your name, J Hiroko Tanaka Ash! Huh, J Hiroko… Joko!" I tense up at the use of that nick name…

_**Papa hurry!**_

He betrayed me! But… Somehow that name seems to follow me everywhere,

_**Slow down and enjoy the beautiful scenery …**_

He didn't love mom or me!

_**Ok papa, but you have to hurry up a tiny bit please!**_

But… that name!

_**Alright Joko! Let's go up the hill together!**_

It just…

_**Joko loves papa!**_

I miss him! I get out of the seat, and walk out of the club room. I bang my head against a wall, and feel my heart beat faster and faster. I hear a door open and Haruhi comes up behind me. "Hey… What's up with you and that nickname?" I smile and wipe my eyes.

"It makes me think of my dad is all?" She smiles warmly.

"You want to come sleep over tonight? Didn't you say yesterday Yuki and your mom are out of town?" I smile and nod. "Mom's in Osaka for three days, and Yuki comes home from his grandparent's farm on Sunday (A/N- Yuki has a different dad)… So, I will stay tonight at yours and have a night in at mine tomorrow." She nods in understanding and we walk back in. "Sorry everyone, I thought I'd forgotten something!" The girls at my table let out a sigh of relief, but Kyoya narrows his eyes.

"Hiroko, come over here if you please." I walk over to the Shadow king.

"And what would the Shadow King want on this fine day?" he rolls his eyes and shows me a water park brochure. "On Sunday the club is having an outing, I presume that you will be attending?" I smirk and cross my arms. "Translation- You are coming, even if we have to kidnap you. Am I correct?" his smile is full of venom.

"Sharp as a nail Ash san." Oh he is good at this patronizing game! There are so many interesting characters here…. And I would have to barricade the apartment.

I enter my apartment and immediately drag my overnight 'for staying at Haruhi's' designated bag. Inside it I pack PJs, a set of new clothes, toiletries, and Mr Henry. (Teddy bears of the English kind deserve English names! Get over it!) And zip it up. I then change into a duck egg blue dress shirt, and rolled up denim jeans, as well as a black beanie. With my fringe tied up, I put a green contact into my blue eye, and shuffle my way out of my now cluttered room.

"Haru Chan!" I knock on her door, and a nicely dressed Haruhi opens up the door.

"Hey Hiroko, come in, dad won't be in till late- here, let me take your hat." I slip off the black beanie and hand it to her. "Uh, Hiroko?" I turn to face her.

"Yup?"

"Are you by any chance a blonde?" My life has officially ended.

Haruhi sips at her cup of tea as I leave mine on the table. "So, you got blonde hair like your dad?" I nod sorrowfully. "I'm just a blonde freak…" The truth is, my dad left us, and went back to England. He just got up one day after a phone call, and left, and since then mom's bank account has never had anything below six million yen. Though she never uses it, she even let me stay up and watch her cut the card in half. Of course I kept both pieces at the time, since my dad had told us he was only going for a while, but after about a year of waiting, he phoned saying he couldn't come back, though he would do all he could in England. That's why I don't like the nickname, it reminds me of the pain he put me through… Yuki's dad was Japanese, though he just liked dying it blonde since a young age.

"And it's curly…" Haruhi bursts into fits of laughter and I scowl at her. "I'm sorry! But you-you're acting like a kid!" I smile at my red friend and help her up.

"Come on, let's study then go to bed." She nods and we start our 'fun' night.

"NO!" Haruhi looks at me from her bed as I stand in the bathroom looking at my roots.

"Geez Hiroko, your hair grows fast…" My roots now show big time, and my hair has made its way down to my mouth line since my cut. "I need hair dye!" Haruhi grabs me and shakes her head.

"No, you've got to go home and tidy up, I suspect your rooms a mess…" I perk up and look at her.

"How did you know?" She points at the mess in her room and I sigh.

"Fine, buy me some dye at the supermarket and I will come back." She nods and I quickly retreat to me abode.

After cleaning up several piles of ice cream tubs, and pizza boxes, (I can eat a lot in one night ok… I'm not fat!) I run all the way back to Haruhi's, where she sits in the bathroom getting the dye ready.

"Ok, let's do this!" she massages the stuff into my head, and does the other stuff that the box told her to do, I haven't used this brand before, so I don't know how to use it. "So wait, you suck at History?" She nods. "What about art?" She nods. My two most favourite subjects! "Ok, are you crap at art, or is it that you hate it?"

"Both."

"Ok. Now how long till I can take it out?" She looks at her watch.

"Twenty minutes." Huh, black dye doesn't normally take that long… It must be really good stuff. Haruhi decides to start lunch while we wait, and my mobile rings. _Boom bitch! Get out da' way- _ "Hello my annoying big brother whose absence I am celebrating!"

"Hello Younger sister who doesn't know I'm home a day early! And whoa. Are you sure you stayed here over the last two days?"

"Yup- oh, sorry, got to wash this dye out!"

"Oh what colour-" I let the line die and I smile. You will know tonight!

Haruhi places our meals on the table, and she takes me to the bathroom. After washing out the dye she doesn't say anything. "Um, wait here!" She rushes out and into the kitchen. What's up with her? I turn around to look in the mirror when- "OH MY GOD HARUHI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She comes back in with the box. "S-see, black hair!" I take the box from her and spot a blob of yellow on top.

_**Platinum Blonde!**_

A dark aura surrounds me as I stare at Haruhi. "Well… Now I'll have the twins laughing at me-"

"Wait, aren't we going to a water park tomorrow?" I nod. "They don't know you're a girl…" I turn my head and realise what she just said. "Well, I'll go dressed as a girl, since being a boy wasn't on my agenda for school, and say that it was their fault not for noticing!" She doesn't look at me as if it were the most amazing idea in the world…

**Hey Guys! I know people have been waiting for this chapter! Enjoy and review! (Even if you already have!) **

**Next Time on 'My lovely boy'-**

"Wait a sec- Hiroko kun is a girl?!"


End file.
